


Inception

by psyboo



Series: Metanoia [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Online Dating, Past Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyboo/pseuds/psyboo
Summary: (n.) the establishment or starting point of an institution or activity.In which Taiga can't get over his ex-boyfriend death, so he used an online dating service while trying to. But instead, he got entangled in a romance escapades he never planned.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Series: Metanoia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096325
Kudos: 12





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we start, I want to say that English is not my first language. Therefore, I'm sorry if I make any grammatical errors, and maybe you can comment where do I get it wrong, so I can correct it and also learn.
> 
> This story will be a long one, with a weird plot. So thank you for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto moved from his place, standing across Taiga. "I just want you to know that, I'm here if you need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mention of suicide

Taiga strolled into the bar, with his head hung low. In a secluded corner, he spotted his friends, one of them waving frantically, trying to catch his attention. He walked into the barstool, ordering a couple of drinks for himself.

"Kyomo, where have you been?" Asked Jesse, the one who waved at him, with concern in his eyes.

"Around," says Taiga half-heartedly.

"You're still not over him, are you?" Asked Kouchi, the one with black hair, cautiously.

Taiga sighed before gulping down his beer. His silence alone is an answer for them. They know Taiga's still not over his boyfriend's, now ex, death. Not when he died right in front of Taiga. "Have you ever, you know, tried to seek help?"

Taiga looked at Kouchi in disbelieve. "I'm here, aren't I? This is me, seeking help from you guys."

Jesse shook his head, "No, we meant like seek professional help. It's not healthy if you keep dwelling your life around him, you know that no?"

Taiga took another shot, "I know. But I love him. You know that."

Kouchi took the glasses away from Taiga, preventing him from drunk his night into oblivion, "You know what I think? I think you really need to stop drinking before you regret it."

Taiga took a glass of water that he didn't care how it got there, and whoever it belongs to. He just wanted to forget, and he wanted to keep on living his life. But he can't pretend that he's fine. He can't pretend that his heart aches whenever he remembers his ex, Juri. He can't pretend that everything is the same as before. He can't help feeling guilty over his death.

A series of what-ifs went over his head, just like usual. Wondering if he can turn back time, will he be able to save Juri?

_If only I wasn't such a selfish person, he'd still be here._

_If only I stop acting so childish, he'd still be here._

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Taiga looked up to meet Jesse's eyes. "I can't say that I'm not, right?"

Just after he finished his sentence, Jesse raised his hand, waving to 2 men that just walked into the bar, while shouting "Shintaro, over here!"

Two men approached them, one with the brightest smile Taiga ever seen, right after Juri's, of course. The other one with a gloomy aura surrounding him, as if he'd seen the worst in this cruel world. They look the exact opposite, yet they are so compatible and comfortable with each other. 

"I'm bringing a friend, hope you don't mind," said the one with the bright smile, which Taiga would learn later on that his name is Shintaro. "Meet my friend," Shintaro paused while circling his arm around the gloomy man's waist, "Matsumura Hokuto."

The said man only gives them a simple nod, acknowledging them without any words. They both sat on an empty space between Taiga and Jesse, making their table getting full of limbs.

"So, Matsumura, tell us about yourself, will you?" Asked Kouchi, breaking the awkward silence between the three of them while Jesse and Shintaro went ahead to the dance floor.

"Uh, I'm a therapist. It's my first year of working actually, yeah," he answered awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, so you're a therapist. That's interesting," Kouchi said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So, tell me. Does the death from a loved one is considered a trauma?" 

Taiga shot a warning look to Kouchi, who doesn't even spare a glance towards him. 

"I would say so, yeah."

Kouchi smirked, satisfied with Hokuto's answer. "And would you, as a therapist, recommend that the person go to therapy?"

Hokuto starting to understand the underlying meaning behind Kouchi's word. "Um, yeah probably. It depends on the person. Why? Do you know some-"

"I'm going to take a breather," cut Taiga abruptly. He stood up and left both of them to go to the alley beside the bar.

Hokuto looked at Taiga with a concern plastered all over his face. When Taiga is finally out of sight, he looked over to Kouchi. "Is he the one you're talking about?"

Kouchi reached out for another glass, "Yeah. He's been down since he witnessed his boyfriend's death. I can't blame him though, they really loved each other." Hokuto nodded understandingly. "I just didn't expect to see you here. Maybe the universe has a weird sense of humour. Or maybe this is the universe's way of telling him to finally go to a therapy." A weak smile emerged from Kouchi's face, "we both know he needs it."

Hokuto took a sip from his glass. He took his sweet time in deciding what he's going to do next. He finally made up his mind after a long 15 minutes. "Do you mind?" He asked while pointing at the door.

Kouchi smiled knowingly. "No, not at all. Go ahead."

He received a faint smile from Hokuto, who left his things at the table to go after Taiga. He found Taiga in an empty alley, leaning to the wall with a cigarette in between his beautiful lips. He received a stern look from Taiga, before he settled beside him.

They stood in a comfortable silence before Taiga opened his mouth. "You know, eh?"

Hokuto taken aback with the venom in Taiga's voice. "Yeah," he muttered in a soft voice. "But it's okay if you don't want to. I won't force you," he took a long pause. "I just, I just want to you to know that better days are coming if you search for them."

Taiga took a deep breath and putting his cigarette out. "Why do you care?"

"I care because... Well, it's in my nature. And I know how it feels, losing a loved one."

"Oh do you? Do you know how it feels, when your boyfriend is dying RIGHT in front of you and you can't do shit about it? Do you really know how it feels, looking into your boyfriend eyes as his soul slowly left his body? Do you?"

Hokuto's surprised with the sudden aggressiveness in Taiga's voice. "I, I don't-"

"Then you better shut your mouth."

Hokuto sealed his mouth. He closed his eyes as he breath in deeply, feeling guilty of his choice of words. "I lost my patient the first month I become a therapist. I can't talk him out of suicide." He trembled, taking a breath in between his words. "He specifically called me when it happened. He told me that he was comfortable with me, that I'm the only one he can freely talks to." Hokuto took another long paused, trying hard to not let his emotion took over. "I tried, but it was no use. I should've seen the sign. I mean, I am a therapist. But I still let that happened."

Taiga looked over him curiously, scanning his face to look for a sign of that he might've been lying. But he found nothing. Instead, he found remorse. "The next day after it happened, I can't even leave my bed. I literally let a man died on my watch. I still blame But I can't let that get the better of me," he sobs softly. "It's my fault, and I will do anything in power to make sure that it won't happen again." Hokuto took another long pause, letting his words sinked into Taiga's brain. "When it happened to me, I went to another therapist. He said the same thing over and over again. He told me to do whatever I want to do and whatever I do best, and I know that is to help others."

Hokuto moved from his place, standing across Taiga. "I just want you to know that," he said while looking straight into Taiga's beautiful brown orbs. All he saw in those eyes are sorrow. Hokuto turned his back and started to walk back into the bar. But he looked back and said, "I'm here if you need help."

Taiga released his breath he didn't know he was holding. And finally, after 2 years with no tears, he curled and cried himself in the darkness, longing for a warmth that's no longer beside him.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Taiga knew better than to ignore Hokuto's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // car crash, drunk driver

Taiga woke up the next day with a thumping headache and a swollen eyes. He doesn't remember how he got home safely, but it was probably Kouchi's doing. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering how he lived these 2 past years, and just starting to regret decision in agreeing to Jesse's invitation.

He strolled into his living room. There he found a simple omelette with a post-it note attached to its side. _'Weird,'_ he thought, _'Kouchi never makes me breakfast.'_

He went over and took a look at the note. _'I hope you like this, I can't find anything in your fridge besides some eggs and tomatoes. Hope this is as your preference -Hokuto.'_

Needless to say, he felt weird. It's been so long since someone made him breakfast and attaching a simple post-it note with it. But for Taiga, this is nothing compared to waking up seeing Juri's still-asleep face next to him, holding him close. 

Taiga heard his phone's beeped several times now. He reluctantly open his phone, checking who's messaging him this early in the morning.

> From: Loud Jesse
> 
> _Good morning! Is your hangover bad? Well, I hope not_
> 
> _Because we're going to get lunch together_

Taiga sighed. Today is his free day, he doesn't want anyone to bother him. He wanted to spend this day alone in his apartment, maybe to cleaning up the place or to drown in self pity.

> From: Loud Jesse
> 
> _Oh and Hokutan will be there!_

Taiga just locked his phone, not bothering to answer him. Jesse knew the answer anyway. Even if he said no, Jesse would've come to his apartment and drag him along, _literally._

Shockingly, Hokuto's cooking is into his liking. Not so well-done omelette with tomato and cheese as toppings. Taiga also noticed that Hokuto has prepared a cup of (now cold) coffee. He's kind of grateful because after all that happened last night, he won't be able to do anything this morning.

He suddenly remembered what Hokuto said last night, back in the alley. Maybe his friends were right, maybe he does need to seek professional help. Maybe now is the right time. But there's something he needs to do first.

He whipped out his phone, arranging a simple message informing Jesse that he won't be able to go out with him. He did mention to Jesse to pass his _'thank you'_ for Hokuto. It took less than 3 minutes for Jesse to replied, disappointment apparent on his text.

And so, Taiga finally prepared himself for the day.

* * *

Taiga visited Juri's grave from now and then, but it's been more than 6 months since his last visit. His grave is now covered in moss here and there, but not too much.

There he was, asking him for his blessing and his forgiveness. Whenever he went there, he always asks for his forgiveness. Though Taiga knew, Juri would never blame his death on him. 

Taiga still remembered the day as if it was yesterday. It was a cold day, rain heavily pouring. They're walking down the road, hand in hand as usual. They were laughing, talking about the silly things that happened at Taiga's rehearsal, with him being a singer at that time.

But things went south when Juri started to dozing off since their walk. Added with wandering alone to the snack section, which lead him to exchange a few words with a nice lady. Of course Taiga had to see that, and of course Taiga had to assumed things before he talks to Juri.

Taiga took big steps, walking away from the store that night. Not minding his way, not minding the rustling street. Certainly, not when Juri was calling out his name. He remembered the exact words that was exchange that night.

_"No Taiga! Listen to me first!"_

_"I don't need to listen to you. You were completely happy chatting with her, weren't you?"_

_"No- I mean, yes. She's my childhood friend, I haven't see her since forever."_

_"There, just go with her then."_

_"No! Why would I? I love you, Taiga."_

_"Well, apparently you don't love me enough."_

And with that, Taiga crossed the street as the street light went red. He noticed that there's a light, coming to him in such an alarming rate. He was never a man with a fast reflect, but Juri certainly was. 

Juri launched himself towards Taiga, pushing the latter away from danger while taking the fall for himself. 

In short, it was the drunk driver's fault.

Taiga was too shocked to let a single sound came out of his mouth, let alone move his feet. He could only stare in shock, mouth agape. By the time he woke up from his trance, it was too late. Fortunately, the bystanders are quick to call for an ambulance. Until this day, he still cursed himself. _'Why am I being so selfish,'_ he always thoughts.

"Hey," greeted someone while Taiga's lost in his memory, which shocked Taiga.

"Ah, hello," greeted Taiga to one of Juri's older brother, Koki. "It's been a while since I went here," Taiga smiled shyly.

"It's been a while indeed. How are you?"

Taiga smiled in response, "I'm fine."

Though Koki didn't look convince, but he took Taiga's answer nonetheless. "Do you have plan after this?"

Taiga shook his head with a faint smile on his face, "No, I don't. Why?"

"Let's grab dinner together. For old time's sake."

"Okay, where to go?"

"There's a ramen place down the street. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't. Let's go."

They both walked to the ramen shop in total silence. No one dared to strike a conversation between them. Besides, it's not exactly an awkward silence between them, more like a silence understanding. They reached the ramen place after a 15 minutes walk. 

"After you," Koki said while holding the door open for Taiga. Taiga smiled and walked into the store, spotting just one empty table and went ahead, with Koki following behind him.

After they both ordered what they want, Koki once again tried to open up the conversation between them. "So, what are you up to these days? Haven't see yo around lately."

"Um, I stick to writing songs now, instead of... you know, singing them, being in a spotlight again."

Koki nodded, "Yeah I got you. Do you mind to write for my band sometimes?"

"No, of course not. Just text me the details," Taiga smiled. A job opportunity never failed to make Taiga smiled.

When their food came, they eat in silence, as if they're eating alone. They finished eating after sometime, and Koki once again is the one who strike up the conversation between them.

"Have you forgiven yourself?"

The question hits Taiga like a bullet. Taiga expected this question, but still, he's not prepared for it. "I honestly don't know."

Koki took one of Taiga's hand, caressing it in a comforting way. "You know, we never really blame you for it. One way or another, sooner or later, it bounds to happen."

"But if it weren't because of me, he'd still be here."

"It was his fate. That was his life line, it ends there," Koki looked right into Taiga's eyes, making sure that he can clearly understand what he's saying. "He could have a less painful way to die, probably. But he choose you. He loved you so much, you know that right?"

A pang of guilt rushed over Taiga. He knew, really. How much Juri loved him. But what did he do? He still said those words to Juri, and it even became the last words he said ever to him. And that's one thing he will never forgive himself for. Not even he cried for days after that. Not even when he kneeled beside Juri's tomb, telling him that he loves him over and over again. Not even when he went into a self-destruction state, imagining that Juri is still alive.

Taiga's eyes focused into an empty ramen bowl in front of him. "I know," Taiga whispered, tears building up on his eyes. A satisfaction smile made its way into Koki's face.

"Then, why don't you try to love yourself as much as Juri loved you?"

Taiga snapped his fast towards Koki so fast that Koki's afraid he'd actually snapped his neck. "I.. I don't know what you mean..."

"You never really forgive yourself, do you? I can still it in your eyes. Maybe it's time for you to finally forgive yourself and let go of the past. Move on. Focus on yourself."

Taiga looked back down, not really knowing how to respond.

"Well, I'll be going now." Taiga quickly reached for his wallet, but Koki stopped him. "No, it's okay, it's on me. Nice to catch up with you, let's talk more often."

Taiga smiled genuinely, and muttered a soft _thank you_ before finally leaving his place after Koki's out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! So this is the second chapter, let me know what you think okayy~ you can leave it on the comment section below or mention/dm me on twitter (@nchuuyea; and if you don't mind give me a follow too🥺)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~


	3. Ch. 3

Talking to Koki after all these years brought unexpected closure for Taiga. Maybe this time he finally can forgive himself, truly.

He decided to start his days with a warm cup of coffee with two slices of pancake, not that he had anything planned for today. He really wished that he can have a time off today, without having to interact with anyone. But the universe is always against him, somehow.

His phone rang, receiving a call from Kouchi. He reluctantly picked it up, wishing that Kouchi didn't plan anything for him.

"Hello?"

_"Are you doing anything?"_

"I'm eating my breakfast."

_"Can I come over?"_

"Yeah sure. Bring your own food, though."

A loud cheer can be heard from the other side of the phone. One might think that Kouchi is overreacting, but with Taiga? He's never ever let someone into his apartment since that day, so this is a big thing.

Taiga sighed into the phone before finally hangs up. He doesn't really understand his friends sometimes.

* * *

Taiga's doorbell rang around 5 pm. He lazily got out of bed, opening his door for Kouchi. 

He half expected Kouchi to show up empty handed, but instead, Kouchi's stood in front of his door, holding 2 boxes of pizza in his right hand, a box of God-knows-what in his left, and a shoulder bag.

"Might want to wipe off your doorbell." Taiga raised an eyebrow at Kouchi. "Uh, I kinda used my tongue?"

"Ew! You crazy bastard."

Taiga opened his door, signalling for Kouchi to enter his not-so-humble apartment. Just after Kouchi put down his belonging, Taiga threw a kitchen cloth onto his lap. "Clean it up."

"What?"

"The mess you made," Taiga said, nonchalantly. 

Kouchi let out a little chuckle before finally took the kitchen cloth and made his way into the doorbell. 

They spent their evening playing video games, chatting nonessential things, making small talks here and there. Kouchi thought that, maybe, he should take things slowly with Taiga. But to Kouchi's surprise, Taiga's the one start the conversation.

"I met Koki, yesterday," said Taiga while holding his PS controller on his lap. "He told me that I have to forgive myself," he sighed. 

"And have you?" Kouchi stared right into Taiga's eyes, searching for answer. He found remorse, but he also find something else. He found hope. 

"I'm trying my best."

Kouchi smiled at Taiga's answer. "Now, let's get you a new love interest!" A loud smack can be heard when Taiga's controller hit Kouchi's head. Kouchi let out a laugh, happy that Taiga's slowly being his old self again. "Hey, just so you know, I accidentally found this app. You might want to try it," he said playfully and send a wink to Taiga's way.

If you heard another smack, well it's because Kouchi deserves it. 

Kouchi dropped the subject at last, but still never stop nagging Taiga about it. About how great the app is, about how he met his girlfriend there. About how the app is perfect for Taiga, as if it was made for him. Kouchi only stop nagging him when finally Taiga had the app on his phone. Maybe, Kouchi sort of blackmailed him, but , oh well, it works. So of course Kouchi would count it as a victory, and maybe a bump on his head was worth it after all.

Taiga was in the middle of creating his profile when Kouchi said he wants to go home. He only mumbled incoherent "yeah" and "okay". So, Kouchi let himself out, leaving a huge amount of mess behind. Taiga looked over at the pile of mess, deciding that he'll clean it up after he finished his profile.

Just after he finish his profile and put down his phone, it rang. Taiga half jumped on his place, shocked by the unknown tone. He's tempted to look at the notification, but he pushed it away and finish cleaning up the mess Kouchi's left. There's an empty box of pizza, half eaten pizza on the floor, a half-full box of pizza, and...an unopened box. Taiga frowned at that. 

It took him about an hour to finally finish tidying it all up. Now, he's covered in his own sweat, his sticky sweat. It's been awhile since he last sweating like this, mostly because all he does now is curling up on his bed or spending his time on the piano, arranging and composing some music. He used to sing all of the songs, but now he only wanted to write it.

The unknown ringtone can be heard for the second time, catching his attention back to his phone. He took his phone, and see that someone already added him as a friend and send him a short message.

> _**h.kuroo added you as a friend!** _
> 
> **h.kuroo:** hi
> 
> 19.38
> 
> **h.kuroo:** are you busy?
> 
> 20.42

Seeing that, a sense of guilt crept up into Taiga's heart. There's a stranger out there, who willingly double text him just so he'd answer them.

> **tigerawr:** hi
> 
> **tigerawr:** sorry for the late reply
> 
> **tigerawr:** just finished cleaning up my apartment
> 
> 20.53
> 
> **h.kuroo:** huh, i see
> 
> **h.kuroo:** thought you hated me or someth lol
> 
> 20.54
> 
> **h.kuroo:** do you mind to add me back?
> 
> 20.55
> 
> **tigerawr:** oh ok
> 
> **tigerawr:** didn't know it goes both way
> 
> 20.55
> 
> _**you added h.kuroo back as a friend!**_
> 
> **tigerawr:** done
> 
> 20.56
> 
> **h.kuroo:** is fine
> 
> **h.kuroo:** first timer?
> 
> 20.56
> 
> **tigerawr:** yeah
> 
> **tigerawr:** you're my first fried too
> 
> 20.57
> 
> **h.kuroo:** ah, glad to be the first
> 
> 21.03

Taiga didn't realise that a smile found its way to his face, replacing his frown with a warm smile. Taiga only remember that he needed a bath when his sticky hand came in contact with his face. He made a short notice for this h.kuroo, didn't want for the latter think that he ignored them on purpose. Before he went to take a bath, he send a thank-you message to Kouchi. Which, Kouchi responded with a lot off emojis and words along side of "it's because of me!"

And it took every inch of his body to not call Kouchi, just to say "shut up."

Taiga and h.kuroo, which he still didn't know what their real name was, continued their conversation for days, making small talks. It's memorable, at least for Taiga. Their conversation wasn't forced or faked, instead there's always stuff to talk about and it came naturally. It ranges from breakfast to daily news, from pets to art piece.

Of course Taiga made other friends. After getting the hang of it, he could find up to 5 friends per day. But, none of them last long. Not as long as h.kuroo, at least. 

They exchange from good mornings, good nights to reminders to eat. They talk about their private life, carefully not slipping things that can be tracked back to them. Not that they don't trust each other. In fact, Taiga sort of trusted them more than he trusted his other friends. It was weird at first, but as time goes by, it's only natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So what do you think of this chapter?
> 
> If you want, you can find me on twitter @nchuuyea


	4. Ch. 4

Taiga was dragged out of his bed the next morning, literally. Given how stubborn Taiga was, it's no surprise that his friends also share the same traits, if not only worse.

Taiga did explicitly say _'no_ _'_ to Jesse's invitation. Yet here they are, on an airport lounge, waiting for their plane to Okinawa. 

"You're unbelievable," Taiga grunted, not looking up from his phone.

"Me?"

"Yes, Jesse. You."

"But I miss hanging out with you! I-"

Taiga snapped his head towards Jesse, with murder on his eyes. "We. Literally. Just. Went. To. A. Bar. Last. Week." Taiga said thru a greeted teeth.

"Yeah, well- we haven't went on a vacation lately," Jesse looked down. "So! I'm going to get you, even if it takes extreme measure."

Kouchi only laughed looking how his younger friends interact with each other. _'This is normal,'_ he thought. "But you're here anyway right? So let's just have some fun."

Taiga tch-ed, "I would have a great time, if I actually have my bag with me."

 _'Ah,'_ Kouchi figured, _'so that's what's missing.'_ He grabbed Taiga's shoulder, attempting to calm the younger down. "We could always buy new clothes there right? Also a bag, and- yeah, whatever you need." Kouchi added after realising that Taiga didn't really bring anything except his phone, wallet, and car keys.

"I really hate you guys."

Taiga looked over his phone notification, noticing there's a new message form h.kuroo.

> **h.kuroo:** hi
> 
> **h.kuroo:** what're you doing?
> 
> 08.38

He didn't realise when a soft smile appeared on his face, but Jesse does. "Oi, who are you texting? Why are you smiling?" Jesse taunted. Of course, this lead to Taiga quickly erased the smile off of his face.

"No one."

Kouchi looked over Taiga with a playful-but-knowing smile. "It was from the app right~?"

"No."

"It was someone from the app right?"

"No-"

"Come on, you can tell me."

Kouchi continued to taunt Taiga despite how persistent Taiga was. 

"FINE! Yes it was someone from the app. _Happy now?_ "

Kouchi was grinning from ear to ear while Jesse had a confused look on his face. Taiga has no intention to explain _the situation_ to Jesse, letting him in the dark as a revenger for dragging him out of the bed this morning.

> **tigerawr:** hi to you too
> 
> **tigerawr:** waiting for my flight, you?
> 
> 09.21

It was never a long boring conversation with h.kuroo. It's always a short, but meaningful, message with them. They both prefer deep talks rather than making small talks. They only make small talks when they don't really know what to talk about, but still wanted to talk with each other. Just like today. Both h.kuroo and Taiga rarely ask what are they doing. Usually, they just ask if each other is busy or not -which, Taiga is always said _'free'_ even though he's in the middle of composing _~~because he doesn't want to missed the chance to talk to h.kuroo.~~_

> **h.kuroo:** oh?
> 
> **h.kuroo:** thought you're going to have a lazy day lol
> 
> 09.22

There are times when Taiga felt bad when he took a long time to reply, but h.kuroo said he was fine with it. The other time, Taiga's worried as fuck when h.kuroo took longer than 5 minutes to reply. It was their unsaid arrangement.

> **tigerawr:** i was planning to
> 
> **tigerawr:** but my friend just drag me out of bed
> 
> **tigerawr:** like, literally
> 
> **h.kuroo:** must hurt like hell
> 
> **h.kuroo:** i'm going to hit the gym
> 
> **tigerawr:** keeping yourself fit, i see
> 
> 09.22
> 
> **h.kuroo: -_-**
> 
> **h.kuroo:** well, one of us has to
> 
> **h.kuroo:** see you then
> 
> **tigerawr:** >:(
> 
> **tigerawr:** yeah, see you
> 
> 09.23
> 
> **h.kuroo:** oh, nearly forget
> 
> **h.kuroo:** safe flight!
> 
> **tigerawr:** thank you, dork
> 
> **tigerawr:** >,<
> 
> 09.24

Taiga closed his phone just in time with their boarding announcement. "Stop smiling, let's go," Kouchi said as he grabbed one of Taiga's hand, rushing him to the gate.

"Why are we running?" Taiga asked in between his breath.

Jesse found his way to Taiga's right side, "Someone already recognised us."

Sometimes, Taiga forgot that they are re public figure. Hell, Taiga was a soloist who broke a record because all of his singles and albums ranked at number #1 for 8 consecutive weeks at least. Jesse, best known for his acting skills, making him an actor with the highest paying. And Kouchi, being _every where,_ from the TV to some random ads you saw on the street.

"I thought you got this under control?!"

Jesse gave him a side eyed, "Well, I do- did."

Taiga rolled his eyes in disbelieved. _'Ah, I really should've stay at home.'_

* * *

On the nearly three hour flight, Taiga spent his time sleeping not-so-peacefully. His mind was full with memories of the past, chasing him into his dreams.

In his dream, he once again dealt with cameras and microphones aimed at him. Asking him question he rather not answered, earning him several judgements from journalists also citizens. He can't even leave his apartment peacefully anymore, there's always at least 3 people following his every move. They could be journalists, paparazzi, or even just fans.

The fact that he's practically engaged to Juri was not a secret, they've outed their relationship on several occasion. There are pros and cons, of course. It was inevitable. But they _were_ happy. They felt as if they can take out the world, just the two of them against the world.

Ever since his death, Taiga's never good with crowded place. He'd rather spend his days at his personal space, which he's grown into. He always plan ahead, anticipating every worst case scenario he can mustered. 

Taiga helped Kouchi with his belongings, not having so much thing himself. "Jesse, are you sure there'll be no swarming fans and or journalists out there?"

Jesse scratched the back of his head. "Eh, I hope so. I'll come out first, you can stay behind with Kouchi first."

Despite Jesse's recklessness, he's a responsible person. He's the one that got Taiga into today's mess, he will make sure he took care of it. 

It doesn't take long for Taiga received a message from Jesse saying that it's all clear. Taiga nudged on Kouchi's arm while standing up, indicating Kouchi to do the same, "Let's go. He said it's all clear."

Kouchi cocked his eyebrows, "You always trust him, don't you?"

"If I don't, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Kouchi let out a small laugh, filled with relieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WARNED YOU GUYS WITH THE WEIRD PLOT SHIT TAG OKAYYY???
> 
> Sometimes I don't even know where I'm going with this story lol. Also, I'm getting busier with each passing days with rl stuffs, so I'll be posting this irregularly. But I promise I will finish this fic and make a sequel. So, please bare with me okay?
> 
> Anyways, you guys can find me on twitter @nchuuyea, and we can be friends there. Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
